


Des constantes et des variables

by So_chan07



Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: F/M, Mattéo/Judith, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_chan07/pseuds/So_chan07
Summary: S'insère entre la saison 3 et la saison 4. Mattéo n'accepte pas la mort de Judith et décide de tout faire pour rattraper cette erreur, quitte à jouer avec le temps.





	Des constantes et des variables

**Author's Note:**

> Rédigée dans le cadre d'obscur_echange avec comme prompt : "Mattéo/Judith, peut-être quelque chose autour du destin et le fait que le temps soit étrange ? Avec des dimensions où le groupe se retrouve encore et encore dans des situations plus ou moins complexes. Peut-être quelque chose où Judith meurt encore et encore devant les yeux de Mattéo qui essaye de la sauver ? Qu’il y arrive ou pas, c’est comme tu veux, je serais embarquée quoi qu’il en soit haha."

— On ne peut pas la sauver Mattéo !  
  
Le garde du corps sentit son corps se tendre. Sous sa peau les muscles jouaient, prêts à se déployer. Le Visiteur le savait aussi bien que lui. Il le vit se tenir plus droit demeurant bien face à lui, veillant à ne lui laisser aucune possibilité de le surprendre. Au sein du bunker, aussi large qu'un appartement d'étudiant parisien du XXIe siècle, la tension était électrique.  
  
— Parce que ça ruinerait votre plan ?  
— Il n'est pas question du plan. Juste que... C'est son sacrifice qui a permis à tout le monde d'être en vie. Rayer cet événement modifierait tout ! Ça reviendrait à nous condamner. Tous !  
— C'est qu'une hypothèse.  
  
Le Visiteur posa ses mains sur la table inspirant l'air par le nez. Mattéo était partagé. Il savait qu'il s'obstinait dans une voie complexe, voire dangereuse. Pour autant il se refusait à s'arrêter. Judith et lui étaient liés par le destin. Ils en avaient parlé lorsque, loin du groupe, sous prétexte d'un entraînement (pas toujours si factice que cela) ils passaient un moment à deux. Ils avaient parlé de leurs songes respectifs, de ces flash-back éthérés provenant d'une autre dimension temporelle où ils travaillaient déjà ensemble. Où Judith était déjà sa patronne.  
  
— C'est quand même drôle le destin, lui avait dit Judith alors qu'ils savouraient une bière dans un des parcs de Paris. Je me demande si dans une autre temporalité, c'est moi qui t'appelle patron.  
— Je suis trop bête pour diriger une équipe.  
— T'es pas bête, gros bêta.  
  
Judith avait scellé toute réponse entre leurs lèvres – non sans avoir jeté un regard aux alentours auparavant craignant l'arrivée impromptue du Visiteur ou de Raph. Maintenant tout cela n'arriverait plus car Judith n'était plus et que l'homme se tenant en face de lui ne l'aiderait nullement dans son projet. Au contraire, il ferait tout pour l'en empêcher.  
  
— Très bien.  
  
Mattéo se leva. Il vit le Visiteur cligner des yeux, le jauger se demandant probablement d'où venait un tel changement qui plus est aussi soudain. Le garde du corps lui fournit la réponse.  
  
— J'irais tuer Dario.  
  


***

  
  
  
Le projet de vengeance il l'avait lancé au Visiteur tel un os à ronger. Cela avait fonctionné mieux que prévu, probablement parce que, Mattéo le sentait en lui, tuer Dario Lombardi serait sa seconde voie si jamais la première n'aboutissait pas. Si le Visiteur ne voulait pas lui donner les armes nécessaires pour accomplir son objectif, un autre individu saurait probablement. Quelqu'un faisant preuve d'humanisme, pouvant même éprouver de l'empathie si l'on savait fouiller au sein de ses composants.  
  
  
Sa main frappa la porte de l'abri. Mattéo avait étudié les allées et venues du Visiteur, avait écouté l'homme s'épancher avec son vieil ami sur leur future séparation. S'il ne se trompait pas, aujourd'hui Henry Castalfote bouclait ses bagages et voyagerait pour le XXIe siècle. Le Visiteur était parti, refusant d'assister au départ du robot comme pour mieux rendre les adieux moins douloureux.  
  
Ils avaient au moins cela en commun : ils demeuraient des êtres sensibles malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, chacun de leur côté.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit. Mattéo se redressa. Sa main se posa sur sa hanche, par réflexe. Depuis qu'il avait accepté sa nature de robot, Henry ne rechignait guère à user de la violence. Mattéo comptait sur l'absence de gatling et sur ses réflexes pour s'en sortir sans trop de dommages s'il prenait d'envie au robot de le refouler. Néanmoins nulle arme ne sembla se profiler, pas même un turbo-poing. Le visage de Castalfote se dessina dans l'encadrement.  
  
— Mattéo ?  
— J'aurais un truc à vous demander docteur. Si ça vous dérange pas.  
— C'est que je faisais mes bagages et que je... m'y attendais pas. Bon, ajouta-t-il après un temps d'hésitation. Entre donc avant qu'un zombie veuille te boulotter pour son goûter.  
  
Mattéo ne se fit pas prier se glissant dans l'interstice que le robot referma promptement avec un bruit de ventouse rassurant l'humain. Hermétiquement close, la pièce les préservait de toute attaque extérieure... et le cloisonnait en compagnie d'un Castalfote. Désormais il allait devoir compter sur son art, limité, de la diplomatie pour gagner le robot à sa cause.  
  
— Alors... (Henry se frotta les mains) Que me vaut ta visite ? Désolé, plus de café. Il a oublié de m'en ramener.  
— Pas grave, je... (Mattéo chercha ses mots) Vous auriez une machine à voyager dans le temps en rab ?  
  
La subtilité n'avait jamais été le fort de Mattéo. Il vit Henry froncer les sourcils, estomaqué par ses propos.  
  
— Et je peux savoir ce qui te pousse à faire une... telle demande ?  
— Vous le savez. Pour Judith.  
— Tu comptes remonter dans le temps pour la sauver ? Au risque de changer la temporalité actuelle ?  
— Ce n'est pas si différent des missions qu'on faisait ensemble avant.  
  
Henry émit ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un soupir. De la main il désigna une chaise.  
  
— Assis-toi.  
  
Mattéo obtempéra surveillant, d'un œil, son interlocuteur qui prenait place lui-même sur son siège. Mains croisées sur la table, il soupesa ses mots avant de parler.  
  
— Contrairement à nos missions comme tu dis, ce que tu veux opérer relève de l'égoïsme pur. Nous changeons les événements du passé pour influencer le futur. Cela peut avoir de graves conséquences comme faire disparaître des personnes, modifier le destin d'autres. Le sacrifice de quelques vies au nom de la majorité. Mais toi, Mattéo, sauver Judith tu le fais parce que... tu ne peux pas accepter sa mort.  
— C'est elle mon destin.  
— Tu peux vivre sans elle, Mattéo. Ce sera dur, long, difficile. Mais tu peux réussir.  
— J'ai une question pour vous docteur. (Il perçut le froissement du tissu, le léger craquement du cuir lorsqu'il se pencha en avant vers le robot) Si c'était vous qui perdiez quelqu'un de cher, d'important à vos yeux, vous laisseriez couler ? Si c'était le Visiteur qui mourait, vous pouvez me jurer que vous ne feriez rien pour changer le cours des choses ?  
— Ne me prends pas par les sentiments, lâcha Henry.  
  
Son ton était cinglant. On y sentait poindre une menace. Mattéo ne bougea pas, ne cilla même pas ses yeux fixés sur Castalfote. Il avait touché un point sensible. Il le sentait. Lorsque Henry se leva brusquement pour plonger les mains au sein de son fatras, Mattéo se tendit, s'attendant à tout, surtout au pire. La tension descendit d'un cran, se lova en boule entre ses omoplates lorsqu'il reconnut ce que venait de déposer le robot sur la table.  
  
— S'il l'apprend, il va me faire une scène, grinça Henry. Mattéo, surtout, écoute tout ce que j'ai à te dire.  
  
L'homme referma ses doigts sur la machine.  
  
— J'écoute.  


***

  
  
Mattéo cilla, son cerveau analysant où il se trouvait présentement : au sein des locaux des Missionnaires du temps où il était leur employé. Ce jour où, ne connaissant rien du sort qui attendait Judith, il menait son travail, certain que la rousse avait su s'échapper. Michel leva la tête de son ordinateur.  
  
— Vous allez bien Mattéo ?  
— Oui, je... Je vais juste prendre un peu l'air. Dans le couloir.  
— Nous faites pas du surmenage. On a besoin de vous. Joseph est sur les dents en ce moment. J'espère qu'il va pas avoir l'idée de virer du personnel. J'ai pas envie de pointer à Pôle Emploi moi.  
  
Mattéo laissa le Missionnaire soliloquer dans son coin, heureux que Constance soit avec les autres au sein de la prison nécrophile. L'esprit de déduction de la femme l'aurait gêné en cet instant crucial. Certain que personne ne le suivait, Mattéo se dirigea vers le téléporteur. Direction le sous-sol.  
  


***

  
  
Le Visiteur sursauta en voyant la carrure du garde du corps se profiler devant eux. À la vue de l'uniforme des Missionnaires il se figea, à l'instar de Constance. Désarmés, les deux compères ne pouvaient que s'inquiéter du camp pris par l'homme qui leur faisait face. Le Visiteur se hasarda malgré le visage fermé de Mattéo.  
  
— Oh Mattéo quelle surprise, je...  
— Où est Judith ?  
  
Le Visiteur sentit le regard de Constance s'agripper à lui : dire la vérité ou non ? L'homme déglutit. Mentir à Mattéo n'était et ne serait, jamais, une bonne idée. Sa pomme d'Adam joua à l'ascenseur tandis qu'il répondait.  
  
— C'est elle qui nous a forcés à partir Mattéo. Sinon on ne l'aurait pas...  
— Où elle est ?  
  
D'un mouvement de tête, le Visiteur désigna le couloir où s'était jetée la femme. Mattéo s'y rua sans même un regard pour le reste de l'équipe qui lui emboîta le pas, à distance, n'osant rester trop près de lui tout en espérant que son intervention éviterait le pire.  
  
La détonation trancha le silence. Mattéo s'était figé face à un Dario stupéfait le visant de son arme sans oser appuyer. Sentant que, s'il le faisait, l'homme l'aurait déjà saisi à la gorge. Le Visiteur posa son regard sur le corps de Judith, le releva sur Mattéo. Ce dernier ramena son avant-bras devant lui en un geste que le Visiteur ne connaissait que trop bien – répété tant et tant de fois.  
  
— Mattéo...  
  
Sous ses yeux l'homme disparut.  
  


***

  
  
— Oh Mattéo quelle surprise, je...  
  
  
L'homme passa à côté de lui comme s'il ne le voyait pas, indifférent au monde qui l'entourait. Le Visiteur lui emboîta le pas, intrigué, suivi de près par Constance qui refusait de rester seule au sein des couloirs de la prison nécrophile.  
  
La détonation les fit sursauter. Sous leurs yeux Judith se tenait debout, vacillante, face à Dario armé pointant sur elle un revolver fumant. Le corps de la rousse s'abattit entre les mains de Mattéo qui, bras tendus, la recueillit, refusant de la voir choir au sol.  
  
— Non, putain non !  
  
Son cri emplit tout le couloir. Dos à Dario qui hésitait à tirer, le garde du corps appuya sur une machine qui lui cerclait l'avant-bras. Sous les yeux du Visiteur et de Constance, il disparut, ne laissant que le cadavre de Judith et un Dario courant à perdre haleine, fuyant un danger invisible, craignant de voir Mattéo revenir.  
  
Le Visiteur secoua la tête. La scène lui évoquait un air de déjà-vu. Et il avait assez vagabondé au sein des couloirs du temps pour reconnaître certains signes.  
  
— Qu'est-ce que tu fous Mattéo ?  
  


***

  
  
— Je suppose que le nom Steins;Gate te dit rien ?  
  
La scène datait de la visite de Mattéo auprès de Henry. Le robot lui avait lancé cette question entre deux explications techniques. Le changement brut de registre avait déconcerté Mattéo. Il avait secoué la tête.  
  
— C'est un film d'animation du XXIe siècle qui parle de voyages dans le temps. Le Visiteur m'avait apporté de quoi le visionner. On avait passé de bonnes soirées ensemble.  
  
Le regard de Henry s'était perdu au loin, quelque part dans un passé auquel il n'aurait plus accès maintenant qu'il rejoignait les Missionnaires. Le robot secoua la tête, revenant à l'instant présent.  
  
— Enfin, pour te résumer le scénario, le héros voyage dans le temps pour sauver une fille qui est importante pour lui. Sa meilleure amie d'enfance.  
— Sauf que ça ne marche pas ?  
— Sauf que ça ne marche pas, approuva Henry. Elle finit toujours par mourir d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
— C'est une manière détournée de me dire que Judith est condamnée à mourir ?  
— C'est pour t'inciter à la prudence Mattéo.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Non, non, non, non !  
  
Ce ne devait pas se passer comme cela, ça n'aurait pas dû finir ainsi ! Sous sa poigne la nuque du nécrophile craqua dans un son lugubre et désagréable. Mattéo se rua sur Judith, ses mains brisant et broyant les créatures encore debout. Il vit la morsure laissée par l'un des nécrophiles : le sang sourdait de la blessure, les dents avaient creusé dans la chair. Mattéo plissa la bouche, serra les dents. Il n'osait imaginer quels germes pullulaient dans la bouche de ces choses, ce qu'ils avaient pu laisser en Judith.  
  
L'image de Raul lui ramenant le corps de Judith s'imprima dans sa rétine, revint en un flash aveuglant. Autant il haïssait son cadet, autant il était redevable du geste de l’aîné veillant à ce que Judith ne soit pas souillée par les nécrophiles.  
  
Il refusait que ça recommence. Mattéo ne cessait jamais de voyager, encore et encore, remontant le temps plus tôt à chaque tentative en espérant enrayer le destin. Cette fois, éloigner Judith du groupe pour lui éviter la rencontre avec Dario n'avait pas suffit. Agenouillé auprès de Judith, il écarta ses cheveux de son visage.  
  
— Désolé patronne. La prochaine sera la bonne.  
  


***

  
  
— Combien de fois Mattéo ?  
  
Les mains du Visiteur agrippaient son col mais l'homme n'avait nullement assez de force pour le plaquer contre le mur. Le garde du corps ne le regardait même pas, plongé dans ses calculs. Partir avec Judith lorsqu'elle quittait les Missionnaires, laissant Raph s'enfuir de son côté, n'avait pas suffit non plus. Une voiture l'avait fauché sous les yeux de Mattéo. Une mort plus ordinaire que les autres, mais une mort tout de même. Il devait remonter plus loin. L'empêcher, peut-être, de rejoindre le groupe du Visiteur. La laisser continuer à vivre son quotidien dans sa propre temporalité.  
  
— Mattéo !  
  
L'homme leva un regard éteint, harassé par les multiples voyages qu'il opérait.  
  
— J'en sais rien.  
  
Le Visiteur agrippa son avant-bras tentant de lire, sur la machine temporelle, un chiffre que Henry lui avait mentionné. « Je lui ai filé un prototype. Tu crois quoi ? J'ai pas une collection de machines temporelles fonctionnelles dans mon abri. On le sait, tous deux, que ce qu'il fait est voué à l'échec. Mais il le comprendra que s'il s'y confronte lui-même ». Sauf que Henry avait omis un aspect humain : les répercussions de ces multiples bonds dans le temps sur la psyché humaine. Le Visiteur en connaissait quelque chose. C'est ce qui avait transformé son lui du Futur (désormais disparu) en un mercenaire dépourvu d'empathie et survivant plus qu'il ne vivait véritablement.  
  
— Mattéo, tu dois arrêter.  
— Je peux pas.  
  
Mattéo secoua la tête, les yeux rougis. « On dirait pas trop un labrador tristounet ! » aurait minaudé Judith sous l'effet d'un taux d'alcoolémie plus élevé qu'à son habitude. Appuyant sur un bouton, Mattéo se dispersa dans le temps. Plus loin, toujours plus loin.  


***

  
  
— Il arrive quoi au héros à la fin ?  
  
Henry finit de visser quelque chose sur la machine temporelle avant de répondre.  
  
— Il se rend compte que sa meilleure amie meurt parce que quelqu'un d'autre devait trépasser à sa place. En modifiant le temps, il a sauvé une quasi-inconnue et sacrifié son amie. Du coup, il doit faire un choix entre son amie... et cette fille qu'il a sauvé dont il est amoureux.  
— Il choisit celle qu'il aime ?  
— Pour la tuer et sauver son amie, corrigea Henry d'une voix implacable.  
  


***

  
  
Dans une autre temporalité dont il avait conservé des souvenirs, Judith avait survécu. Seulement au prix d'une vie : celle de Mattéo.  
  
— Quand même tué par une canette, c'est vache ça Raph.  
  
Mattéo en rit tout seul pour ne pas s’effondrer en pleurant.  
  


***

  
  
Il connaissait désormais la typographie des lieux par cœur. Mattéo esquiva le Visiteur qui se tenait là en compagnie de Constance. Chaque seconde comptait. À cet instant précis, Judith venait à peine de s'engouffrer dans le couloir où l'attendait Dario et sa horde de nécrophiles. Elle réussirait à tous les abattre sauf le cadet des Lombari – tout ça à cause d'une balle, une seule, qui lui manquait et l'empêchait de l'abattre. Mattéo avait déjà tenté d'empêcher Judith d'épuiser toutes ses munitions en la secondant durant le combat. Toujours la balle manquait, le barillet était vide lorsque Dario et elle se faisaient face.  
  
  
Cette fois il saurait enrayer le destin. Il suffisait de lui offrir une vie contre une vie.  
  
  
Il vit Dario se figer en l'apercevant : le cadet des Lombardi n'avait jamais été connu pour son courage, pas comme son aîné ou sa sœur. Tenir tête durant un face-à-face (tout en sachant qu'on avait une armée de minions à envoyer pour mâcher le travail) n'était rien comparé à l'arrivée, impromptue, d'un adversaire plus aguerri. Mattéo avait déjà joué cette scène tant de fois qu'il savait déjà la suite : les ordres de Dario lancés à ses alliés, la ruée des ennemis, la surprise de Judith sur sa présence ici.  
  
— Mattéo qu'est-ce que...  
— Tout va bien se passer patronne.  
  
Judith cligna des yeux. Ses mains s'agrippèrent au revolver qu'elle tenait. Son souffle court emplissait les oreilles de Mattéo.  
  
— Je ne sais pas.  
— Vous allez vous en sortir.  
  
Habituellement il les englobait tous deux. Mais pas aujourd'hui. À partir de cet instant la scène se modifia, prenant une nouvelle voie, sensiblement différente.  
  
— On va s'en sortir, corrigea Judith. Je ne te laisse pas derrière !  
  
L'homme ne répondit pas. Les nécrophiles débarquaient, se ruant dans un concert de borborygmes. Mattéo visualisait leurs déplacements sans peine, revivant la scène comme s'il visionnait un film déjà vu maintes fois. Ses poings s’encastrèrent dans la chair, la lame de son cran d'arrêt déchira épiderme et tissus plongeant dans les failles des protections. Il crut percevoir, au loin, les cris du Visiteur et de Constance, les relégua dans un recoin de son esprit. Sauver Judith était sa mission, son unique objectif.  
  
Dario fut soudainement là, devant lui, comme surgi de nulle part – une nouveauté dans la trame du temps que Mattéo n'avait pu deviner. Telle une tornade rousse, Judith se rua sur le cadet des Lombardi, ses mains agrippant le revolver pour empêcher Dario de tirer. Mattéo se joignit à l'esclandre. Il sentit, avec délectation, son poing s'écraser contre le menton de son adversaire. C'était dérisoire comparé au nombre de fois qu'il avait tué Judith mais cela restait grisant, presque salvateur.  
  
  
Prisonnier de la poigne conjuguée du couple, Dario se débattait, ses pieds donnant des coups à l'aveugle, ses doigts tentant de saisir la détente pour en finir. Tous ses réflexes de survie se déployaient. Il refusait de mourir. Mattéo ne souhaitait que sa mort. Mais, cela aussi, il l'avait déjà essayé mainte fois, sans jamais réussir.  
  
  
Mattéo vit le canon pointer en sa direction. Dario serrait les dents, mâchoire crispée. Cette fois il allait tirer. L'homme relâcha son emprise sur le Lombardi, acceptant sa mise à mort. S'il mourrait, Judith serait sauvée.  
  
La détonation fusa, explosion de sons et d'images qui l'aveugla temporairement. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Mattéo ne ressentit aucune douleur physique. Face à lui, Dario reculait à pas comptés avant de s'élancer tel un lapin sentant qu'il avait une chance d'échapper à un fauve. Aux pieds de Mattéo reposait Judith. La balle avait laissé un trou sur sa poitrine et le sang maculait ses lèvres.  
  
Mattéo s'entendit crier, se vit se pencher sur Judith, s'accrochant au fin espoir de pouvoir la sauver, que tout n'était pas perdu. La voix, faible, de la rousse le fit trembler de la tête aux pieds.  
  
— Mattéo...  
— Je suis là.  
  
Le regard de Judith fixait un point, au loin, quelque part au loin, ne le voyait déjà plus.  
  
— Je t'interdis... de crever... Vis, bordel.  
  
Mattéo secoua la tête.  
  
— Je peux pas vous le promettre, patronne.  
  
Mais Judith ne l'entendait déjà plus.  
  


***

  
  
— Merde.  
  
Mattéo agita l'avant-bras espérant relancer la machine comme il le faisait avec tout appareillage électronique en lui donnant une bonne tape. Mais l'appareil n'émettait plus aucun bruit comme si elle manquait de batterie. L'homme pesta, levant la tête. Il remarqua alors où il se trouvait : devant la porte de l'abri au Visiteur et à Henry. Mattéo leva un sourcil. Il n'avait pourtant pas entré les coordonnées de l'endroit.  
  
  
Perplexe il frappa à la porte du sas. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait fini ici mais s'il tombait sur Henry il pourrait exiger de lui une réparation. À son grand soulagement, peu jouasse à l'idée de se faire croquer par les zombies qui traînaient dans les environs, la porte s'ouvrit sur Henry.  
  
— De retour à ce que je vois ! Allez, entre !  
  
Le ton guilleret du robot ne rassurait guère Mattéo : il l'avait mis en garde contre son projet et n'avait accepté de l'aider qu'à contre-coeur. L'homme rentra donc avec une boule d'appréhension dans la gorge qui ne fit que grossir en apercevant le Visiteur présent dans l'abri, appuyé contre un mur.  
  
— Salut Mattéo.  
  
Le sas de sécurité se referma avec un bruit qui résonna comme un son lugubre aux oreilles de Mattéo. Malgré l'invitation de Henry, l'homme resta résolument debout se calant, lui aussi, contre un des murs de l'abri pour faire face au Visiteur. Henry accepta, d'un haussement d'épaules, tout en se rapprochant de son laboratoire qui occupait une des portions de la pièce.  
  
— Je lui dis, alors ? demanda-t-il au Visiteur qui acquiesça. Je parie que ta machine ne fonctionne plus, lança-t-il à Mattéo.  
— Ouais. (Mattéo secoua son avant-bras, posa son oreille contre : le silence)  
— C'est normal. En fait ce que je t'ai donné est un... prototype. (Percevant le regard de Mattéo qui le fusillait, Henry se redressa) Je n'ai pas une tripotée de machines temporelles dans mon labo. L'histoire avec les Lombardi aurait du te le rappeler ! Cette machine, elle peut effectuer qu'un nombre limité de voyages. Quand tu as grillé tous les tickets, elle te renvoie ici. Dans mon laboratoire.  
  
Mattéo baissa les yeux sur l'appareil. Lentement il le détacha de son bras cherchant un quelconque clignotement qui aurait pu démentir les propos de Henry. Il finit par déposer l'objet sur la table, l'abandonnant aux bons soins de son créateur. Le Visiteur se rapprocha à son tour, non sans rester de l'autre côté de la table, à distance de Mattéo. Au cas où il viendrait à l'homme l'envie de l'agripper par le col pour exiger réparation.  
  
— Henry m'a tout dit quand je suis revenu le voir. Et j'ai eu la confirmation que tu dérangeais l'espace-temps à chaque fois que tu croisais mon moi du passé. Tu te rends compte du nombre de souvenirs et de divergences que tu as créé dans ma tête ? martela le Visiteur en tapotant, de son index, son crâne. Encore moi, ça va, je suis sujet à ce genre de trucs, je sais trier le tout. Mais ça peut rendre fou des gens, Mattéo ! C'est comme ça que mon moi du futur est devenu zinzin. Il ne savait plus son nom, ni quel jour on était. Pour lui le temps c'était un éternel présent !  
  
Le Visiteur laissa la pression se dégager sous la forme d'un long soupir, ses mains posées à plat sur la table. Mattéo se détacha du mur, demeurant les bras croisés.  
  
— J'avais une chance de sauver Judith ?  
— Tu connais la réponse, Mattéo.  
  
L'homme acquiesça. Il avait remonté le temps à plusieurs instants-clés jusqu'à sa première rencontre avec Judith, empêchant la femme de le recruter. Il avait pu observer les conséquences de son acte : Judith avait été tuée dans son appartement par un des ces voyous qui fourmillait au sein de leur époque. Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il essaye, le décès de Judith était inéluctable.  
  
— Il y a des constantes qu'on ne peut pas modifier Mattéo, souffla le Visiteur. Crois-en un expert sur la question.  
— Je vous crois.  
  
Tournant dos aux occupants de l'abri, Mattéo se positionna devant la porte. Appuyant sur une touche du pavé numérique flanquant la paroi, il déverrouilla l'entrée.  
  
— Je vais poursuivre Dario. Et le tuer. Ça, c'est un futur à ma portée.  


***

  
  
De son unique œil valide, Mattéo fixait Dario qui l'observait avec le regard terrifié du lapin pris dans la lumière des phares d'un camion. Le visage figé, l'homme jubilait intérieurement. À défaut de pouvoir lui tordre le cou, à l'instant présent il pouvait s'abreuver de la terreur qui suintait du corps du Lombardi. Et l'empêcher de dormir – à jamais.


End file.
